Tu ,Yo ,SasuxSaku
by NiniiaaFiicQii
Summary: El regresa ,ella lo espero ,el amor que sakura sentia por el aun vive en ella¿¿ lean mi fic.
1. A mi lado

Capitulo 1: A mi lado.

Una noche fría y lluviosa, dando suaves pisadas hacia konoha . Sasuke uchiha llegaba a konoha (dentro de konoha)luego de mucho tiempo ,mientras la lluvia mojaba su cabello negriazul ,con las gotas de la lluvia humedecia mas y mas la ropa del muchacho haciendo lucir los abdominales y el cuerpo formado de tanto entrenamiento duro ,invadiendo el cansancio de tanta caminata al cuerpo del chico cae al suelo totalmente exahusto mojandose aun mas creyendo que pescarěa un resfriado ,luego de unos minutos deja de sentir la lluvia pero sentia en sus piernas que aun caia la lluvia ,era simplemente un paraguas que cubria su rostro acompańada de una hermosa y amable pelirrosa de ojos verdes que le ofreciň su ayuda cubriendolo con su paraguas.

Te encuentras.. bien? -preguntando la pelirrosa sin reconocer a su antiguo amor de infancia

en medio de tanta ozcuridad y su cabello cubriendole su rostro no pudo verlo -solo... cansado -apenas puedo escuchar la pregunta y dar una respuesta de inmediato

Los ojos de aquella pelirrosa se abrieron con asombro reconociendo aquella voz masculina ,fria y totalmente seria ,dudo por unos minutos pero aseguraba en ella misma que era su querido sasuke que habia respondido ,sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas que derramaron por sus mejillas mientras estas se mezclaban con la lluvia. Vio a su querido uchiha perder en conocimiento oyendo solamente un cansado y agitado suspiro  
La ojiverde levanto el cuerpo mojado del pelinegro llevando a pesadas hasta su casa ,llegando algo cansada a su casa despues de tanto caminar ,llega a abrir la puerta de su morada ,colocando a sasuke en el sofa ,apenas logro prender la lampara no queria que la luz fastidiosa de la sala molestara el sueńo de su amado ,sakura pudo ver su rostro que mostraba cansancio como tambien tranquilidad ,deseaba quedarse a su lado pero primero queria quitarle esa humeda ropa o pescaria un resfrio ,le quito aquella polera blanca lentamente para no fastidiar su sueńo ,la verdad es que lo veia tan pacifico tan tranquilo y aquel rostro se veia mucho mas masculino que cuando era un nińo , la pelirrosa fue a traer una toalla y una sabana , uso la toalla para secarle el pecho y le coloco la sabana encima no queria dejarlo solo ni un segundo ,llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver su rostro que se recosto en el suelo ,y acaricio su cabello suavemente como si su cabello fuera de una delicada porcelana ,al pasar los minutos ella se quedo dormida hasta el amanecer con la misma ropa con que lo encontro un vestido rosado pastel de tiras que la cubrěa hasta sus rodillas.  
Saliendo los primeros rayos del sol , el pelinegro fue abriendo los ojos mientras los rayos caian sobre el vidrio de la ventana y estos en los ojos de sasuke ,se sorprendio un poco al ver una pequeńos parpados frente a el durmiendo pasivamente asi que se levanto lentamente , era muy obvio que la haya reconocido ya que nunca antes habia visto un cabello rosa tan unico como el de ella y su color de piel blanca y un leve rojizo en sus mejillas y en los labios . La miro por unos segundos ,mientras la sabana que lo cubria caia lentamente sobre sus piernas ,descubriendole el pecho , lo primero que se lo ocurrio fue a irse ,se lo agradecia por averle dado hospitalidad pero no queria quedarse ,se levanto un poco pero cayo de nuevo en el sofa estaba totalmente exahusto despues de muchos recorridos y atenuo a quedarse ,espero a que la pelirrosa se levantara, pero mejor.. porque no despertarla ? en fin .. escogio esa opcion y la levantň ,pudo observar como dos ojos verdes se abrian lentamente y posa su bella mirada en el .

Ohh... t-te encuentras bien ..? -la pelirrosa se ruborizo un poco al ver la mirada seria con un pequeńo toque sensual en su mirada

Si.. queria despedirme-

Eh? ..de..despedirte? a donde vas sasuke? -con un rostro de angustia y tristeza se reflejo en sakura tal como esa vez que el abandono konoha

lejos..no puedo quedarme- con una respuesta cortante se levanta dejando solo la escencia en aquel sofa donde habia dormido ,sakura recordo esa vez en que el se alejo de su vida ,dandole un simple "gracias" en esa ocasion ,asi que se levantň rapidamente abrazandole por la espalda y apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del pelinegro que tenia un olor muy varonil y se sentia medio humedo -

no te vayas,... porfavor sasuke! .. no le dire a nadie que estas aqui pero ..porfavor..quedatee -acurrucandose fuertemente en la espalda del joven sin dejarlo ir

el Uchiha recordo dos escenas : la vez que esa marca desgraciada lo controlň y sakura lo detuvo de la misma manera que lo deteněa ahora y la segunda ,la vez que el escapň de konoha y la joven le confesň su amor a mas no dar .Cuando el joven volviň en si sintiendo unas gotas humedas en su espalda y eran las lagrimas de la joven que le pedia a ruegas que no la abandonara ,el lo saběa .. no teněa lugar a donde ir , ni amor quien le de , ni amistad que le ofrezca , ni nada .. solo en el cňrazon de sakura que aun despues de tanto tiempo seguěa latiendo a mil por ahora por el .

Sakura ...-mencionň el nombre de la muchacha y se separň de ella para volverse a cercarse hacia su rostro (al parecer era asi dx).

La joven sintiendo una mezcla de miedo y confusiňn , sus mejillas se encendieron ,entrecerrando los ojos- sasuke...?

esta bien... si me lo pides.. me quedare -acercandose a su oido para decirle su respuesta.

las mejillas de la muchacha se ruborizaron mas y mostro una sonrisa muy fantasiosa ,extiendo sus brazos hacia el pelinegro y lo abrazň muy fuerte ,acurrucandose en el -gracias sasuke.. te prometň que no dire que te encuentas aqui -

gracias...sakura -diciendole con una voz amable que a cualquiera le sorprenderia ya que el siempre se mostrň muy frěo ante cualquier persona .

sasuke.. -levanta la mirada la pelirrosa - creo que necesitas algo de ropa ,esa esta muy mojada - ._.

eemm ..pero.. no tengo nada -

descuida.. tengo algunas de mi padre .. talvez no seas su talla pero de algo te servira -la pelirrosa se dirigiň arriba para traerle ropa ,pero apenas se dio la vuelta , sasuke la detuvň tomandole de la mano y le anuncio que esperara

me podrias llevar a la habitacion sera mejor que me cambie ahě

ohh.-ssi ( mente : oohh que pensara sasuke con mi comentario anterior.. habrŕ pensado que lo he querido ver desnudo?) -la pelirrosa se ruborizň llevandolo hacia el segundo piso al pelinegro y le seńalň la habitaciňn

arigato ,el uchiha se dirigěo a la habitaciňn y cerrň la puerta para tener un poco de privacidad para cambiarse ,la habitaciňn era amplia ,tenia un ropero grande ,y dos veladores uno a cada lado de la cama matrimonial ,y alcanzň a ver un portafotos de sakura de pequeńa mientras su padre la teněa en brazos y su madre al lado . Sonrio un momento y dio la vuelta para buscar algo de ropa y escogiň una polera negra y unos pantalones que encontro ,pero lo extrańo fue que ..los pantalones le quedaban a la medida y la polera algo suelta ,se cambio tambien los zapatos y luego de unos 1O minutos ,el joven uchiha bajo y encontro a la pelirrosa en la cocina preparando el desayuno ,la mirň a escondidas y la verdad...la encontro mucho mas hermosa ,las piernas torneadas y duras debido a largos entrenamientos , las caderas redondas ,la cintura metida y curvilinea ,sus brazos delgados y sus pechos crecidos ,despučs de tanto tiempo ella se haběa vuelto toda una mujer , fue en ese momento donde el uchiha se diň cuenta de todo el amor maravilloso y momentos de felicidad que hubiera podido brindar esa mujer que veěa en ese momento ,sino hubiera preferido su venganza.

Mientras por otro lado la pelirrosa andaba en un mundo de sueńos ,pensando en su querido sasuke que ahora vivěa en su casa

_Mi sasuke,ojala te quedes aqui para siempre , mi lindo sasuke ,te prometo darte todo el amor del mundo para que seas feliz a mi lado -_ pensaba para si misma la pelirrosa mientras preparaba dos refrescos y galletas de vainilla ,al voltear a dejar los materiales en la mesa , vio a sasuke ,ya fuera de su escondite - aay! ,ho-hola sasuke

hola...-mirando el sonrojo de la pelirrosa

t-tomaa -le dio un vaso con refresco y se sienta a su costado sujetando el otro vaso y ofreciendole unas galletas mientras iva calentando algunos panecillos y la mantequilla se encontraba en ambiente -me alegra que te hayas quedado conmigo

gracias, sakura tu me pediste que me quedara estoy comodo haberme quedado - bebiendo un sorbo del jugo -e-es muy rico es.. durazno?

sii -sonriendo feliz ,sintiendo la felicidad del amor de infancia ,mirando los labios del joven ,sonrojandose nuevamente  
etto... d-dime sasuke..tu ..haz besado alguien ? -mirando su reflejo desde el vaso de jugo  
a que se debe esa pregunta? -le mira ,notando su sonrojo que para el era algo insinuante ,por el contrario los ojos de la chica se empezaron a inundar de lagrimas ,la verdad se sentirěa muy mal si ha habido una chica que haya poseědo los labios de su lindo uchiha ( bueno aparte de naruto pero eso fue cosa del pasado no? xD )

eem. ..no sakura -le dio la respuesta la cual tranquilizň bastante a la ojiverde.

yo tampoco -fijň su mirada en la mirada oscura y profunda del uchiha ,mientras los ojos de esta brillaban -s-sasuke..-ella se fue acercando hacia el ,hacia su rostro , hacia sus labios  
Al notar esto el uchiha se sorprendio un poco ,el tambien deseaba que pasara esto ,primera vez que deseaba un beso de la nińa que siempre lo amo ,que siempre estuvo ahi , que lo intento detener, que se le declarň ,que lo amo y lo amara siempre.  
-extendiň un poco su mano cogiendo una de sus mejillas mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban con sus cabellos rosas y tambien acercň su rostro hacia el de ella hasta que.... ! sonň el timbre.. alguien llamaba a la puerta...

_oOoO Bueno que tal el primer capi owo .. de sasusaku owo.. bueno disfrutenlo mucho owo dejen sus comentarios pero dejenlos bien porfavor proximo capitulo : aqui solo estamos los dos disfrútenlo en este capi saldra quien fue el que toco el timbre XD interrumpiendo el beso tan lindo que se ivaan a dar SxS dx.. saludos..bueno me comentan mi ficc plizz owo bezoz a todos... OoOo_


	2. Aqui solo estamos los dos

Principio del formulario

Capitulo 2: Aquí solo estamos los dos

Había sonado el timbre, detuvò todo el momento, todo la ilusión y lo peor para ambos, había detenido su primer y maravilloso beso .Sakura se levantó algo enojada pero aparento no estarlo

sasuke escóndete si alguien te ve... estaremos en problemas -dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras el uchiha subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y quedo escondido ahí

La puerta fue abierta por la ojiverde

Sakura ,hola.. Venia a entregarte esto -Una niña muy conocida, de cabello rubio el cual tapaba su ojo derecho y vestía de morado fue a entregarle un paquete de medicinas que había olvidado en el hospital -

Hola ino (mente: maldita ino-cerda hizo que perdiera mi beso con sasuke) ¬¬ -

Sakura? estas bien? -preguntando con mucha curiosidad la rubia

Em .ssii te agradezco que me hayas traído las medicinas ,gracias -Antes de que la curiosa rubia siguiera la conversación la respuesta se denotó mas bien como un "vete ando ocupada" en vez de ese "gracias" ,la pelirrosa cerró la puerta dando por terminado la conversación y cayó en una pequeña y mísera tristeza de no haber besado a su amado sasuke ,sabia que no podía actuar "como si no hubiera pasado nada" así que no tuvo mas remedio que olvidar aquel fantástico momento y su primer beso .

Se acercó al borde de los pasamanos y le anunció a sasuke que ya se había ido la visita.

El muchacho bajó lentamente hacia la cocina donde seguro encontraría a la pelirrosa ya que ambos siquiera terminaron de desayunar.

-Quien era?- preguntó de manera muy normal pero en el fondo estaba igual de disgustado que sakura.

Ino... Pero nada importante...Solo unas medicinas -fingió una sonrisa

A los 10 minutos terminaron el desayuno y sasuke se quedó un momento sentado esperando a que sakura terminara de lavar los vasos con refresco y luego se lavó las manos.

B-bueno...iré al hospital tengo que atender algunas cosas - esta vez la sonrisa de sakura fue tierna y calurosa.

de acuerdo, entonces te espero aquí -le miro a los ojos y bajo la mirada en unos segundos ,se aburriría si no tenia a nadie que le hiciera compañía ,sakura se retiro al lugar destinado y el quedó en casa ,subió las escaleras y pasó por el cuarto de sakura al cual le causo curiosidad por saber que tenia adentro ,así que ingreso a la pequeña habitación con paredes pintadas de rosa ,una cortina larga cubría la ventana, su escritorio y su camita la cual lucía que estaba blanda ,en el escritorio se percato de un pequeño porta foto y una agenda que decía "sakuritha¨s diary" ,lo primero que hizo fue agarrar el porta foto y vio una foto de su antiguo equipo 7 ,lo dejo en su mismo lugar y sujeto el diario de sakura el cual era rosado y un dibujo estampado de una hoja de cerezo y una flor de la misma .Al abrirlo encontró primeramente sus datos personales y luego empezó a leerlo pero salteándose una que otra pagina ,luego la paso rápidamente como si buscara algún dialogo pero todo era de corrido se detuvo cuando en una hoja con diminuta letra decía su nombre ,pego su mirada a esa pagina ,alcanzo a leer .. _No entiendo porque sasuke se ha ido de konoha, no quiero ni pensar que el me desmayó para que no dijera nada... Me siento tan vacía, tan tonta, tan inútil, siquiera le he podido ayudar y estoy segura que el,.. Nunca me quiso... _Volvió en si y no pudo leer mas, después de tanto tiempo nunca imagino que sakura quedaría de esa manera, después de rechazar esos sentimientos.

Mientras tanto en el hospital:...

sii necesito mas medicina ,gracias -sakura tenia que darle la medicina a un ex ninja que había sufrido una parálisis en la pierna .- esta mejor -

el ex ninja sonrió amablemente y le dijo que si que gracias por su amabilidad .

Sakura miró el reloj que había en la habitación y faltaba solo un minuto para terminar su turno (luego de dos hrs.), espero ansiosa ese minuto que para ella era una eternidad, cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura para la pelirrosa que ansiaba ir a casa y encontrar a su amado inquilino ahí. Cuando volvió en si, el minuto había pasado (yuupii: 3) .Sakura alistó sus cosas se despidió de su paciente y regreso a casa sin siquiera firmar su cartilla de asistencia, por lo cual la detuvieron para que la llenara, ella regreso a casa rápidamente y abrió la puerta -Ya vinee! -cerró la puerta con llave, al sentir la puerta, el uchiha salio sobresaltado dejando el diario abierto en el escritorio y salio de la habitación rápidamente -

Sakura...? -se acerca detenidamente hacia las escaleras que daban al primer piso

Hai... Termine temprano -sonriendo y subió las escaleras rápidamente - iré a cambiarme ,esperame si? -se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta y se quito su bata de medico y su vestido, escogio una ropa de diario, una polera de tiras suelta y una short pequeño que era tapado por la polera, se peinó un poco y luego de unos 8 minutos salio, el uchiha la estaba esperando cerca de la puerta y quedo muy impactado por la presentación de la muchacha .Ella era la pequeña "molestia" que acada momento lo seguía cuando eran niños ¿?

Al ver que la mirada del uchiha se perdía en la silueta del cuerpo de ella, se reflejó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la ojiverde ,pudo imaginarse incluso que la mirada de su amado sasuke la desnudaría ,así que se cubrió un poco con sus manos ,notándose mas el sonrojo de la muchacha - B-bueno ,sasuke .. Quieres algo de comer...?

Con la pregunta el pelinegro volvió en sí...- no gracias, estoy bien -

-Bueno...Eem... Te importa si preparó algo para mi?

-No ...

La pelirrosa, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina buscando en la nevera que cosa preparar y se le ocurrió hacer un poco de curry,saco un poco de arroz y los condimentos (sii *-*) ,mientras se ponía a preparar lo del almuerzo empezó a entonar una canción ... pero solo la melodía .El uchiha bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina para hacerle compañía a la joven que se encontraba preparando el almuerzo ,la vio detenidamente por unos minutos y luego ingresó como si no lo hubiera hecho

Puedo acompañarte?. -quedándose dentro de la cocina, el joven hizo su interrogante.

Si, esta bien sasuke -sonriendo la joven, se sentía muy feliz de estar ahí con el, en su propia casa.

Terminó de hacer el curry y lo puso a enfriar un poco, la verdad no le gustaba comérselo totalmente caliente, solo tibio .Así que se sentó al lado del uchiha, sonriendole de una manera tierna y a la vez coqueta.

-Dime sasuke... que haz hecho todo el rato que no he estado aquí? -preguntando con mucha curiosidad la pelirrosa.

El uchiha no pude evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas - Yo....no nada, solo me quede en la habitación a descansar.

-Ya veo -la pelirrosa le miró por unos segundos, luego aparto la mirada de el -Oye...Sasuke t- Enseguida la pelirrosa fue interrumpida

-Sakura. .

-Ohh! S-si dime sasuke -mostrándole una linda sonrisa.

-Te hubiera gustado que pasara eso? -mirándola fijamente a los ojos a lo cual la pelirrosa bajó la mirada (de verdad la mirada de sasuke es tan profunda? o.ô)

-d-de que hablas sasuke -la pelirrosa se sonrojo un poco, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, aunque a la vez moría por hacerlo.

El rostro del pelinegro se acerco al de ella, lo mismo con sus labios - de esto... -acarició las mejillas de la pelirrosa ,las cuales se sonrojaron al sentir las manos suaves y tibias del uchiha ,apenas un parpadeo de parte de la muchacha ,el uchiha había unido sus labios con los de ella, eras de esperar que las mejillas de la ojiverde quedaron mas rosadas que nunca, cerró los ojos sintiendo los labios húmedos, suaves y puros del uchiha .Su primer beso con la persona que tanto había soñado ,así que coloco su mano debajo de la barbilla del uchiha ,siguió el beso como si este fuera el ultimo en su vida ,al sentir el movimiento de sus labios ,el uchiha no se quedó atrás también siguió el beso de la misma manera que lo hizo la pelirrosa ,de una forma que el beso se noto totalmente amoroso ,placentero y excitante

El uchiha se detuvo ,separándose de los labios de la muchacha , ella aun estaba con los ojos cerrados ,con las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca entreabierta ; parecía que aun no había terminado de bajar del cielo ,después de aquel maravilloso beso .

_Bueno que tal? les gusto este capi ¿bueno espero que me apoyen y lo lean owo ...me costo un poco jeje Mm. si me ven algún error porfa no duden en decírmelo para corregirlo la próxima vez pero tampoco no me regañen mucho ,como dije en el capi anterior es la primera vez que hago un fic así que espero que me haya salido bien ,eje bueno el siguiente capitulo Nº3 es .. " un problema y la cena" bueno ahí sabrán porque ese titulo ^^ jeje...ah! verdad la respuesta a los que me enviaron sus REVIEWS _

_a: __**Karina Natsumi.- gracias por tu comentario ojala leas este capi y los que seguirán **_

_a: __**Setsuna17.- jeje bueno me alegra que te hayas divertido, ojala sigas leyendo mi fic *-* si ¿**_

_a: __**Mariam H.- Jaja si pues. . Es que omití todo y pues no me acuerdo que letra le puse para que saliera así, ya no volverá a pasar de todas formas gracias por tu coment owo. Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic.**_

Final del formulario


End file.
